Claims of a patent are not only difficult to understand for the general public but also sometimes are complicate for patent specialists including patent examiners, patent attorneys and patent agents. Especially it is even harder for people to understand a claim in foreign languages. Therefore, a translation of claims with high translating accuracy is required. Accordingly, a computer translation of a patent specification including claims has been applied in the field of intellectual property for the translation. However, in spite that the computer translation has been improving with the advance of technology, the computer translation such as Google translation, Dr. eye, etc. for translating a patent specification including a claim is still not practical. The reason is that a relationship definition of a subject and an object in a claim is generally expressed by a passive form such that when there are a plurality of passive forms defined in the same sentence, the computer is always confused to the relationship in connection to the subject and the objects. The confusion leads to an incorrect result.
However, the inventor of the present invention has found that the special form which a patent claim is drafted can be applied to provide a translated result with a very high percentage of accuracy by dividing one claim as a plurality of divided sections, and translating the divided sections respectively by a computer. In other words, the inventor of the present invention has found the translated result is excellent if one claim is divided into a plurality of divided sections, and the divided sections are then respectively translated by a computer in the same sequence as the original claims to obtain translated claims with very high translation accuracy.